


An ice cream gets you a (fake) boyfriend

by yoimwriting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Confident Alec Lightwood, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mantions Of Past Relationship, Nervous Magnus Bane, Pre-Relationship, Sassy Alec Lightwood, but because he got himself in a little mess, it's all in the past now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoimwriting/pseuds/yoimwriting
Summary: The thing about long and annoying days is that you just simply want it to end. That's it. That's the whole thing and the idea of getting surprises it's not appealing. That's what Magnus was thinking the moment he entered the ice cream shop.





	An ice cream gets you a (fake) boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi! This is my first work in here! And this is just a little thing I made because I love Malec (who doesn'?). So, I made a mix with my two weakness: Malec and Fake/Pretend Relationship.
> 
> Also, english it's not my first language, that's why I want to give a big THANK YOU to @WeWalkADifferentPath for helping me with grammar mistakes and making this little thing better for you, guys! (also for you, my friend)
> 
> Enyoy!

The thing about long and annoying days is that you just simply want it to _end._ That's it. That's the whole thing and the idea of getting surprises it's not appealing. That's what Magnus was thinking the moment he entered the ice cream shop. And so, the only thing he wanted was to drown in ice cream. So, here he was, ready to just eat his weight in cookie dough. Just when he was going to reach for a cup to fill it, he heard a _lovely_ voice. Magnus restrained himself for exhaling to loudly. The world was unfair for simple wishes.

_I just wanted an ice cream. Is it to much to ask?_ he thought cursing mentally everything and eveyone. He turned around.  
  
"Magnus, my dear. Lovely to see you again" the owner of that voice. Camille.  
  
You see, there comes a time in your life where you make decisions that you end up regretting making in the first place. Camille was one those choices. Camille was his ex girlfriend. Some may say that you learn from your mistakes but really, he just regretted falling for her.  
  
Two years in the relationship to end up catching her with another guy. Wonderful, just wonderful. To put it simply, Camille was a bitch and he was certain that that guy wasn't the first one to be his replacement. Speaking of which, the devil herself was here with said guy.  
  
"Camille, I can't say the same" he said with the fakest smile he could muster "What are you doing here? Don't you have somewhere else to be, you know, _you_?"  
  
"Now, now, Magnus. Don't be bitter, will you?" she answered with a chuckle "Ethan here wanted an ice cream and who am I to not spoil him?"  
  
_Ethan here_ was just your average guy. Tall, buff, blond hair, blue eyes and a  look  of superiority. The typical jock. And too young for her, if he may say so.  
  
"Yeah, how could you not" he was tired. Why did he have to endure this? "As much as I like to keep track of your life, I don't want to. So..."  
  
"But Magnus, my dear, we have to catch up. Why don't we start now? Tell me. Are you dating someone?"  
  
The nerve of this girl was outstanding. Now, he could be honest because being single is not a crime but see her rejoice and let her think that he didn't move on? Over his dead body. A quick glance around the shop, let him known that there was this guy sitting in a sofa reading. From the quick glance, he saw long legs and arms to die for.  
  
"Actually, yes" he said earning a surprised look that end up too quickly for him to be glad about it "That one sitting over there." that made her look to said guy.  
  
"Well, if you don't mind, I would like to meet him"  
  
_Shit_. He was not surprised because that's a Camille thing but nevertheless, _shit_.  
  
"You see, he is rather shy. Especially if it's new people" he said praying that this could please her and leave him alone...  
  
"I'm sure you can convince him"  
  
...But surprise, surprise, that was not happening today.  
  
"Yeah. Right. I’ll see what I can do. Wait here" he told her thanking heavens that this time, she listened to him  
  
Quick steps lead him to the sofa where his fake-to-be boyfriend was sitting. On a closer inspection, the guy was gorgeous. Long legs clad in black pants that showed thick thighs, a blue shirt with the sleeves loose enough to show his arms, a jaw so sharp that could it cut him in two. He wouldn't mind. And black hair that was on the exact point to be a mess but a cute mess.  
  
With a deep breath, he sat next to him.  
  
"Hi" he was nervous, to say the least. But he works in fashion. He needs to be confident in everything and this was not exception. To top it all off, he was wearing his one hundred watt smile.  
  
Gorgeous guy looked up from his book and, _god,_ scratch that. The guy was beautiful. Too out of this world eyes looked at him. A mix between green and brown and little specs of blue. A mix that he wouldn't mind to get lost in.  Beautiful guy closed his book.  
  
"Hi" he said smiling at him in return while closing his book. Was it really possible to be more handsome just with a smile? "How may I help you?"  
  
_Here I come to ruin the perfect moment for a date_.  
  
"This is going to sound weird and honestly, I would say no too" he started waiting to see if he could get a reaction from the other "I should start with my name. I'm Magnus. Magnus Bane"  
  
"Alec Lighwood"

Even the name is as lovely as his face.  
  
"Right. Alec" he took another breath "You see that girl with the jock guy?" he asked and waited until Alec nodded in understanding "So, that girl is my ex girlfriend and I, out of spite, told her I have a boyfriend and that happens to be you"  
  
Alec just raised an eyebrow in confusion, and if Magnus dare to say, a little amusement.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I, well, got a little panicked and now I'm in sort of this mess. You included." He wouldn’t admitted later but he was nervous and somewhere in his mind, he knew he was making a fool of himself but hey, you do what you can do when your devil ex girlfriend is lurking around.  
  
Handsome Boy- Alec- smirked. Like this was some sort of comedy. The nerve of this guy. In other circumstances he could laugh too, but at the moment there was a pressing matter.  
  
Just when Alec was about to answer, he heard the Devil's heels. _Who even wears heels to an ice cream shop?_  
  
"Magnus, I'm done waiting. If your boy toy is not ready, well, bad too for him" she said while sitting in front of them, bringing with her the jock guy. It was a charring contrast between her cocktail dress and the family setup surrounding them.  
  
She crossed her legs, took her hair, moved it to the front and then locked her eyes with Alec.  
  
"Well" she drawled while giving a little devilish smirk "Your new boy toy is pretty I'll give you that"  
  
If he had once thought that this was an awkward encounter, then this was a worse. He could feel how tense Alec was and he hadn’t even had a conversation with Satan. That's how he was pretty sure he didn't like her. Well, Magnus couldn't blame him.  
  
"So, the boy toy speaks?" she asked looking at Magnus.  
  
He was about to answer when he felt an arm sneaking behind his back and later, a hand setting on his hip, pulling him closer to another body. To Alec  
  
"It's fair to say that I'm more than his boy toy, as you say. I'm his boyfriend" he said with a blank expression. Nothing to give away that this was just a setup.   
  
He would deny it later but he felt a shiver running down his back. Alec was looking at Camille directly at her eyes, with no signs to backing out. He could feel the tension on the arm on his back, almost as if Alec was trying to restrain himself from saying something.  
  
Camille smiled again "Cute and brave. Don't you think, Magnus? Too bad this not going to last"  
  
Alec raised an eyebrow at the same time Magnus asked "what are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, we all know that you will be crawling back to me once you get bored of this" she said while doing a lazy gesture at Alec.  
  
Magnus scoffed, because really, how could she be so narcissistic? As if he would be her lap dog.  
  
"You can't be that naive thinking that I would be with you again, my dear" he said  with a gentle tone but he knew his message was received the moment Camille's smile dropped and instead there was a furious glance to both of them "Besides, you are here with... Your boy toy"  
  
"And he wouldn't leave me to be with a snake like you. No offense" Alec said while pulling Magnus a little closer.  
  
Camille was furious, that much he could tell. And he was in heaven because for the first time, he actually put her in her place and let her know he wasn't a thing she could have whenever she wanted. That was over years ago.  
  
Without saying a word, she rose to her feet and dragged her guy to the exit door. The nightmare was over.  
  
Magnus exhaled a relieved sigh "Thank you so much, Alec. You saved me there. Thank you"  
  
"Yeah, I..." he said slowly nodding. He took a breath "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes, of course. After this, ask anything" Magnus said giving the other one a small smile.  
  
"Is it true that- Well, is it true?"  
  
"I'm not sure I follow. What is it?" he said while moving his body towards Alec to give him more attention. It was in that moment that he felt Alec removing his hand to place it on his lap.  
  
"Is it true that you keep seeing her?" he said with a seriousness mixed with a hint of worry in his voice. Immediately, Alec shooked his head a little, as if trying to erase what he said "I'm sorry. That's personal. You don't have to answer that"  
  
"No, no. It's fine. I- well, yes. After I broke up with her, I kept showing up at her door, every chance I could have. I thought that if I could have her like that, I would be fine. Guess I was wrong" he said willing himself not to shed a tear because she wasn't worth it "But now it's really over."  
  
Alec nodded a few times "Good because I would really like to date you. For real"  
  
_What?_  
  
"What? I mean, I know why would you like to. I'm a delight" he said with a mocking tone earning a smile from Alec "But after that mess, you still want to go out?"  
  
"Well, yes." he shrugged "I want to get to know you. So here" he tore a paper from his book and scribbled something in it, after that he gave it to Magnus "It was really nice to meet you, Magnus and I would like to stay some more time but I really gotta go"  
  
"Yeah, no. No problem. It was nice to meet you too, Alec. Thank you again"  
  
Alec answered with a smile that made Magnus feel _something_ inside. He was not ready to put it a name to it. Alec rose to his feet and with a soft bye and another smile, he left.  
  
Magnus kept looking at him until he was out of the ice cream shop. He couldn't believe what had happened in the span of an hour but it was hard for him to regret it. He met his savior in the form of long legs, black hair, arms to die for and beautiful eyes. Tall, dark and handsome.  
  
He looked at his hand where he still had the piece of paper. He opened it and he couldn't resist the smile that grew the moment he started reading. In the piece of paper was a series of numbers and below there was a note  
  
_Even if we didn't talked too much, it was really nice to meet you. I hope I can treat you to an ice cream sometime._  
_Call me_  
_Alexander_  
  
He was still tired, he still wanted an ice cream but he wouldn’t regret this day. Sometimes surprises were the best ways to end your day.   
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> So, it wasn't there and some may say it wasn't even hinted but I like to think that Alec here is out and proud because he didn't shy away from Magnus' idea.
> 
> Tell me you thoughts!


End file.
